FACK
"FACK" is a previously unreleased song by American rapper Eminem from his first greatest hits compilation album Curtain Call: The Hits. It appears as track 2 of the album. The song and "Intro" were removed from the album's clean version. It was critically panned by music critics and Eminem fans, who labeled it as one of his worst songs ever made. Lyrics Owwww, owwww, owwww (Oh, god damn!) I'm gonna facking cum! (Oh, shit!) Fack, fack, fack (Fuck, I am!) I am, I'm going to cum (I'm cumming!) (Oh yeah, god!) I never seen no chick like this This bitch can twist like a damn contortionist Condom on my dick? Of course it is This bitch don't know what abortion is So I can't cum in her, fucks like a porn star Looks like Jenna, fuck I'm gonna Cum, I think my rubber's comin' off But oh, it's so fucking wet and soft Fuck, I'm gonna start lettin' off I'm squirting and she's not gettin' off And she's on top, I'm gonna facking Oh, god, oh, don't do that Don't, stop, stop, don't, I don't mean "don't stop" Ow, wait a minute, ow, ow, fuck I, I'm gonna fucking cum! *squirt squirt squirt* Owwww, owwww, owwww (Oh, god damn!) I'm gonna fucking cum! (Oh, shit!) Fack, fack, fack (Fuck, I am!) I am, I'm going to cum (I'm cumming!) Ooh, wow, boom that pow Ooh, ow, I need a cigarette now Ow, I'm so fucking hot And you're so fucking hot Oh my god, I wanna facking fack No not "fuck", I said "fack" F-A-C-K, F-A-C-K Fack, fack, fack, facking freak me! Oh yeah, girl see, baby, they call me Mr. Freaky Let's call your sister, three-way Have some threesome, me so horny And you're such a fucking babe I wanna go down on you, fuck, you shaved?! Oh, god damn, here I go again I'm gonna cum, I am! Owwww, owwww, owwww (Oh, god damn!) I'm gonna facking cum! (Oh, shit!) Fack, fack, fack (Fuck, I am!) I am, I'm going to cum (I'm cumming!) I’m Slim Shady, uh uh uh I’m Slim Shady, uh uh uh I’m Slim Shady, uh uh uh I’m Slim Shady, uh uh uh Okay, I'm done, I already came twice You ain't gonna make me cum I'm all outta gas, not so fast Uh, your finger just went in my ass Ow, that hurts, take it out now Oh, wait a minute, aw Put it back in, in-in-in This don't mean I'm gay, I don't like men I like boobs, boobs, boobs Now see that gerbil, grab that tube Shove it up my butt Let that little rascal nibble on my asshole, uhh Yeah, right there, right there Ahh, I'm cumming, oh, yeah Fack, I just came again Okay, pull it out now, enhh Oh, fuck yeah Wait, he's not out, he's still crawling around up there Ow, fuck, I think it's stuck Ow, but it feels so fucking good Owwww, owwww, owwww (Oh, god damn!) I'm gonna facking cum! (Oh, shit!) Fack, fack, fack (Fuck, I am!) I am, I'm going to cum (I'm cumming!) Shove a gerbil in your ass through a tube Shove a gerbil in your ass through a tube Shove a gerbil in your ass through a tube Shove a gerbil in your ass through a tube Ew, ew, ew, ew Why It Sucks #The song was so bad that even Eminem himself hates it. #Eminem made this song while he was high which explains why the song is so bad. #It's just like any other dirty rap song. #The lyrics are disgusting and gross. The lyrics state that Eminem's sexual partner puts her finger in his anus, but he somehow enjoys it. Then, they indicate that she shoves a gerbil in his anus through a tube. #The beat sounds terrible. #Eminem sounds annoying on this track and sounds like Eric Cartman from South Park. #Eminem's flow is bland and dull. #Too much swearing and inappropriate words, just like this song. #The song added nothing to the album. #The song is just an embarrassment for Eminem and his career. #The song was referenced a lot in "Kamikaze". Only Redeeming Quality #The song was intentionally bad. Lyric Video Eminem - Fack HQ Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Eminem Songs Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that were deleted Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History